Red darkness
by nothing d'lioncourt
Summary: My chemical romance, Fall out boy, Panic at the disco, cobra starship, vampires, slash, malepreg, bdsm, Gerard Way is Psychopathic vampire, Frank Iero is a vampire fertile, a male vampire that can get pregnate what will happen when he meets Gerard?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Red darknessAuthor: DandygrrrlPairing: Frank/Gerard, (My chemical romance) may be othersRating: Overall NC-17Summary: Gerard is a born vampire, so is Frank but doesn't know it. Set in the future when vampire's have taken over, oh and these vampire's can go out in the sun.Disclaimer: Don't own anyone but I might try kidnapping bwhahahahaWarnings: Bdsm, blood play, Gerard's not nice but hey he's a vampire, in fact he will turn out to be a complete psycho I want to try and write from the point of view of psychopathic bastard. Very bad language. Possible malepreg as in this au certain male vampire's can get pregnant. A very dom Gerard and a very sub Frank. Many chapter's may be pwp, a lot of vampire smut.

Chapter One. Gerard Way walked down the corridor like a rabid pit-bull. He sneered as a blond haired cheerleader type got in his way; he roughly pushed her to the floor, laughing as she yelled out.

He hated humans with a passion and he would gladly snap their necks. He was born a vampire and he only hung about with others like him. Even the humans that had been turned weren't good enough for him. He, like most pure breeds, had been brought up to think like that. Humans were either food, or slaves. Even if you turned a human, for God knows what reason, they would always be just glorified slaves.

He knew pure breeds like him who had fucked humans but the very thought made him want to vomit. He looked back at the girl he had pushed down a few moments ago and shuddered at the idea. Her blond hair was all bouncing curls, and what was it with the fake orange tan? Not that he ever liked girls but he could see the beauty in his own species.

He hated tanned skin like most vampires. In fact, his ideal lover skin would be so white they almost glowed. He loved skin that was so pale it seemed to be almost blue. Oh, and his ideal lover would be male, possible a fertile. Yes he loved those. The fragile beauty of a male that could get pregnant. Oh, it turned him on so much just to think about them. He could feel his fangs unsheathing themselves, he wished he had some pretty little fertile to plunge them into. He smiled to himself as he thought about it.

He leaned back against a locker as he mind drifted. He saw some tasty dark haired boy underneath him, he had seen the boy before and he remembered seeing him at the mall. Gerard had never seen him before, but he knew he was the sweetest piece of meat he had ever seen. The thought of the boy gasping and sighing as Gerard pounded into him. The boy's eyes were closed tight, and Gerard could almost taste the blood that was running down the side of the boy's throat. Oh, he loved the taste of another vampire's blood, it was so different to the taste of a humans. Humans were just for food, but another vampire was pure sex. It made his normally hazel eyes turn completely black. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. He came out of his day dream as the bell rang out signaling that class was about to start. Frank Iero walked nervously through the gates of his new school. His head down as he tried to avoid eye contact with any of the other students. He was small and in his other school he was bullied without mercy. He saw no reason why this school would be any different. And to top it all off he had heard there were vampires at this school, and that scared him shitless. At least, at his other school, they couldn't kill him but he had heard that was what happened if you got on the wrong side of a vampire.

He remembered back to Saturday when he had to go shopping with his foster parents and he had saw that vampire just staring at him. Well at least Frank thought he was a vampire, he was as pale as snow and his hair was as black as sin but then Frank thought how very pale he himself was, and he wasn't a vampire. He couldn't really make out why the vampire was staring at him so much, but he knew the vampires eyes were constantly on him. He hoped the vampire didn't go to this school; he probably wanted to beat the shit out him, and there be no one there to stop the vampire.

He looked back to Sharon, his foster mum, who stood against the car with her arms crossed. Over the years he had hated both Sharon and his foster dad, Terry, and he knew the feeling was returned. He looked back towards the school and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mikey Way smiled to himself as he walked down the school corridor to his locker. He barely noticed that other students scrambled to get out the way of him.

He was used to it, he had grown up with humans fawning around him but he knew if he was human he would properly be bullied for his bookish ways and slightly nerdish look's.

He wasn't human though he was a fertile vampire and no one in there right mind messed with a vampire, even if he was a fertile and not as strong as the doms vampires always looked after there own.

Mikey always remembered a time when some new kid started, some jumped up jock didn't know he was a vampire. In fact it was hard to tell a fertile from a human. They didn't have fangs and Mikey knew to those not in the know he looked slightly ill to humans.

The kid was showing off trying to be the big man on campus. Mikey had seen him early pushing some kid about and he thought nothing off it until lunch break when he walked into the canteen.

As always he was pretty much in his own world, just day dreaming when he bumped into the jock. He looked up and unlike most vampires said he was sorry when the jock just turned on him.

"You fucking shit." He had spat grabbing Mikey by his shirt and pulling his fist back ready to punch Mikey.

Mikey like most fertile's was useless at fighting, and the punch had knocked him to the floor, his nose bloody and he was aware the whole canteen had gone quite.

"Fucking hell he just hit a vampire." Someone choked out and Mikey took satisfaction by the way the jock's face changed from a look of triumph to one of fear, and the look of fear want beyond that as his legs wore suddenly kicked from under him.

"You dare lay a finger on my brother." Gerard spat putting a booted foot against the jock's throat and pressing down slightly until the jock stared to choke slightly.

"Fuck he hit Mikey." Bob swore pushing through the crowed that had gathered round the scean. Mikey could see Bob was furious, hell Bob was almost as protective of Mikey as Gerard was.

"Yes he hit Mikey what do we do to scum who hurt Mikey Bob."

"Why Gerard we make them pay don't we." Bob grinned sadistically.

"Yes we make them pay" Gerard said looking at the crowed before he met eye's with Ryan Ross who's also a fertile.

"Ryan honey take Mikey to the nurse get him cleaned up while me and Bob take care of this trash."

Mikey to this day wasn't sure what happened to the jock but he was never seen again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Frank was having no such luck as he pushed himself through the heard of students. Few of them looked at him but he tried his hardest not to meet anyone's eyes. 

Most of the students towered over his petite frame, when he finely made it to the principle's office he pretty much wanted to just run away. He knocked at the door and sighed as he heard a loud voice telling him to enter.

"You must be Frank Iero take a seat." The principle Mr. Western said motioning to a seat that faced opposite him. 

Frank nervously sat down playing nervously with the cuffs of his denim jacket. He looked up at the middle aged man who was now staring at him intently, he watched as the principle started flipping through his file. Mr. Western looked back at him again before flipping back through the file as if he was looking for something.

Frank began to get nervous as the principle didn't look up from the file. Frank knew well enough that the teachers at his old school didn't like him. He wasn't sure why, he felt he was a pretty much a good kid. He had always done his home work on time and was pretty much polite. Yet they seemed to have something against him. He had even herd them talking about him being weird and odd. He had even heard one of them saying that he scared her, that he couldn't work out. He's like Five foot Four and weighed under eight stone.

"Frank do you know who your really parents are?" Mr. Western looked at him from over the rim of his glasses. Frank couldn't help but notice that he looked a little nervous, like maybe he was a little frightened.

"No sir." Frank said frowning no one had ever asked him such a question before. 

"It says here that at your last school you seemed to be a lot of trouble."

"I…It wasn't me. T…the other k…kids didn't like me sir." Frank cursed him self that he was stuttering and he cursed that dam file. He was surprised when Mr. Western smiled in if wasn't mistaken a rather kind way.

"Well Frank let's make a fresh start of it shell we." 

Frank looked up shocked as Mr. Western put his file in the nearest bin.

Mr. Western watched as Frank left the office. He was pretty sure he knew what the boy was. He had been around vampire's long enough to know a fertile when he saw one. Hell the boy was that pale if wasn't what he thought he was he would mistake him for being at death door. His skin seemed to give off a blue tinge. He wondered how no one had noticed before but then again most humans didn't look to close at these things.

He smiled to himself as he thought about how different Frank was going to find school here if he was what he thought he was.

Frank looked up as he bumped in a great beast of a Jock. He towered over Frank.

"What the fuck you think your doing?" The Jock sneered.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Frank whispered looking down at the floor biting his lip.

"Well you better start looking where you're going then. Because if you not a vampire we are the humans that are top dogs and all humans answer to us." The jock spat.

"I'm sorry ok." 

"Not sorry enough." The jock growled punching Frank so his head snapped back and connected with the wall behind him.

"Ow…" Frank whimpered his hand going to head, he felt slightly dizzy but as he looked up he saw the jocks surrounding him, so he did the thing he was used to doing he stood up and ran.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Gerard sat at the back of the class with his brother and Bob. As always, Mikey was busy doing what he was meant to be doing, or at least he seemed to be copying off the black board.Gerard and Bob, on the other hand, were planning on whom to take down next. Between them there was a list shared among the vampire youths on which humans they wanted or were planning to take down. It had the reason next to there name.Gerard knew that the list had been around the school for years, his own father could remember it, and even his grand mother had told him about it. It used to be in a massive leather bound journal, but now it was on the internet, which to be honest, Gerard much preferred. All the vampires knew the web address to it.Bob was skimming down it now on his laptop when the class room door swung open and Ryan Ross practically came skipping in, disrupting the teacher mid sentence."Excuse me, are you even in this class?" the teacher said, her hands on her hips as she looked at Ryan.Gerard looked up and raised an eyebrow. He loved it when they had a supply teacher, especially a human."I said, are you in this class?" She repeated making her self look stern."Oh gosh." Ryan exclaimed with mock shock. "I do believe I walked into the wrong lesson.""Well, can you leave?"Gerard heard Bob make a slight growl before looking at the teacher with a malevolent look in his eyes. The teacher seemed to feel the sudden tension before meeting the feral anger that was directed at her from Bob."Ryan stop." Bob growled."Oh, I see, he's with you, well of course you can stay." The teacher fawned, looking at Ryan then Bob. Anyone could tell Gerard and Bob wore vampires."Oh Bobby, I love it when you side up for me." Ryan giggled, looking down coyly before looking back up to meet Bob's eyes."I always side up for my pretty little bitch. No one tells you what to do apart from me." Bob smiled pulling Ryan down onto his lap, before they started making out, which soon turned to Bob biting Ryan.

Ryan was gasping as Bob started biting his throat. It was almost hard enough to draw blood and god he wanted that, even though he was always covered in bite marks since he had started to date Bob."God, I want to fuck you so much." Bob growled in Ryan's ear."You have to catch me first" Ryan grinned before jumping off Bob's knee and running out of the class.Bob growled slightly before quickly running after Ryan. He was close behind Ryan and Ryan was teasing him all the way, stopping and almost letting Bob grab him, only to dance out of the way."Come can't the big bad hunter catch his prey?" Ryan taunted."Bitch, you either stop now or my belt's got a meeting with your ass."

"That's not encouraging me to stop, now is it?" Ryan laughed before turning to run again when someone came bounding round the corner and knocked Ryan right off his feet.Bob growled in anger and went to either help Ryan or seriously do some damage to who ever had knocked his Ryan down. He stopped when he looked down at the boy who had collided with Ryan .Like all vampires, Bob could tell when he was looking at a fertile and the dark haired boy sitting on the floor was defiantly a fertile. Bob looked round to see Ryan getting up before looking back at the boy who seemed to be more then a little dazed."Hey kid, you alright?" Bob said, holding his hand out to help the boy to his feet. He frowned slightly as he saw the boy was sporting a black eye and split lip."Yeah…" The boy said letting Bob help him up before his eyes rolled back and he fainted in Bob's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard was walking down the corridor when he saw Bob leaving the nurse's office. He had a slight frown and it made Gerard wonder what had happened.

"Bob!" He called out, making Bob look up and hurry over. "What were you doing in the nurse's office?"

"I'll tell you on the way to lunch," Bob said.

Gerard listened to the whole story and wondered how none of the vampires at the school knew that there was a new vampire starting. 

"Yeah, he just fainted so I took him to the nurse. She said he was probably, concussed," Bob said as both he and Gerard walked straight to the front of the lunch queue. "Ryan's with him now."

Ryan smiled kindly as Frank came out of the nurse's office. Ryan didn't know the boy, but even though vampires could often be cruel and sadistic they always looked after their own. It was how the vampire nation had grown so strong. No matter what clan or pack you were from, you looked after each other and Ryan knew who ever hit Frank was more then likely going to be in deep shit. 

"Hey, are you alright?" Ryan said, standing up and looking at Frank.

"Ye…yes, my head h…hurts a bit." Frank stuttered looking at Ryan and smiling shyly. He was really more shocked that the nurse had sat him down for a hour explaining that he was a vampire. He felt like he should be freaking out or something, yet it sort of came as no great shock to him. He never fitted in with humans and at that moment when he bumped into Ryan and Bob, something inside him recognized them as being like him. 

"Come on, lets get something to eat," Ryan said, leading Frank to the canteen. 

As they reached the canteen, Frank went to queue up but Ryan laughed slightly pulling Frank to the front of the line with him.

"Remember Frank, you never have to queue up behind humans. You're a vampire and you can pretty much do anything you want to," Ryan said, instantly getting the best food, which was from the back, for him. Another plate was quickly brought for Frank, he looked down shocked at the meal in front of him. It looked delicious and not at all like the slop the humans had on their plate.

Gerard looked up as he saw Ryan walk over with the new kid. He couldn't help a small growl leaving his throat as he looked the boy up and down. He would know the boy anywhere, he was the same one he had seen in the mall and for the past week the boy had featured strongly in his fantasies. 

Frank looked up at the handsome vampire that was sitting with Bob and he looked like a scary mother fucker, but at the same time all Frank wanted was to be close him. It was probably the most intense feeling he had ever had and he could feel the chemistry mounting between them. It felt like he was going to burst into flames. 

Gerard wanted nothing more then to drag the boy out of the canteen and throw him down somewhere and to make him his own. He had heard of the feeling of what vampires called the Entwine, his grandmother had spoke of it often, saying she felt it as soon as she met his grandfather. Gerard had often scoffed at it, but now he knew that was what he was feeling, he knew his very soul was joining with the boy's who stood shyly in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

After they had eaten, Gerard walked Frank over to a large building that stood just behind the school. It looked old and grand and Gerard explained it was where the vampires hung out.

As they entered, Frank noticed how the house was so opulently decorated. There were leather sofas scatted around with brightly decorated cushions and the stripped oak floors had expensive rugs covering them. There was music blaring from speakers and vampires milling about. Frank found it hard to believe that he belonged in this world; he also noticed how the other vampires treated Gerard. It wasn't exactly fear, but it was certainly highly respectful.

"So Frank, how did you get the black eye?" Gerard asked as they sat down, his hand tenderly stroking Frank's fringe away from the bruise.

"T…This morning." Frank answered looking down as Gerard stroked his face. "It h…happened this morning."

"How did it happen?"

"Some lads hit me. I…it was who I was running from w…when I ran into Ryan." Frank whispered looking up and meeting the intense blackness of Gerard's eyes.

"Do you know their names?"

"No… they said I…I was just walked into them a…and I didn't mean to."

"Frank, from now on you're under my protection. No one lays a hand on you without answering to me, we are Entwined." Gerard whispered before gently biting the lobe of Frank's ear, making Frank sigh and lean into Gerard's touch.

"Entwined?"

"We are soul mates and from now on everyone will know you belong to me. You're my mate and that, Frank, makes you as good as a Way. Now if you see those maggots again make sure you tell them I'm coming after them and I'm going to make them beg for death."

Frank closed his eyes as Gerard lips met his. His whole body melted in Gerard's strong arms, yes he belonged to Gerard and as he felt Gerard's fangs against his lips drawing blood he almost swooned from overwhelming pleasure.

Gerard pulled away and licked Frank's blood from his lips savoring the delightful taste. He felt that he had never tasted anything so delicious in his life; he knew he was going to get addicted to the taste of his love.

"Now Frank, I want you to go to your next lesson and make sure the human scum know you're a fertile vampire, and tell them you're my lover. I will have no one treating you with any disrespect."

"Yes Gerard." Frank smiled sweetly taking some strange pleasure in knowing that from now on people would fear getting on the wrong side of him.

"Go, before I throw you down and do the wicked things to you." Gerard laughed as Frank stood; before Frank could move he gave his ass a slap, which by the color that flooded Frank's cheeks he knew he found it a turn on.

Frank walked into his class a good ten minutes late. He looked up as he heard someone jeering at him; he met the eyes of the very boy that had hit him only this morning. He smiled to himself. Oh he was going to have some fun with this.

"You're late." The teacher at the front of the class said.

"I got lost." Frank shrugged, going to sit down. He found himself feeling rather confident, he had read about the Entwining and he knew when it happened you took small parts of your mates personality.

"Ah, the new boy." The teacher said.

"A boy? look at him I wouldn't call it a boy." A girl giggled, Frank looked at her and sneered slightly. "Oh Stuart, did you see the look it gave me?"

"Yeah Harding, give him another punch for that." Another lad sneered menacingly.

"Settle down class " The teacher said, looking down at her resister.

"Frank…" Frank said as the teacher seemed to be finding it difficult to find his name.

"Yes Frank, I want you to come up front and tell the class all about yourself."

Frank sighed and walked up front, normally his shyness would get the better of him, but he was a vampire so what could they do? Their cruel names meant nothing anymore.

"Well my name's Frank, I like reading comics…" He started only to hear the girl from earlier shout out "What a fucking nerd."

"And you look like your brain has been removed and replaced with jelly." He answered, looking at the girl with disgust much to the outraged looks of Stuart and his lackeys.

"I'm going to fucking rip your teeth out you fag." Stuart snarled.

Frank looked down, hiding the sudden laughter that he nearly burst out in, which Stuart mistook for fear. "Oh is the little fag going to cry?"

"Oh, he might tell his boyfriend if he's a fag. You got a boyfriend fagot Frank?" The girl piped up again. Frank looked back up hiding a smirk from his lips as he met their eyes.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you could say that."

"Oh my god he is a fag. Well we beat up little faggots, right lads, I think it be fun to rough up both Frank and his boyfriend right ?" Stuart grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"Can I watch?" The girl laughed, flicking her curling hair over her shoulders.

"Sure Cherry, what's your boyfriends name fag?"

Frank smiled .He couldn't help it now, a part of him was enjoying this so much. "My boyfriend's name is Gerard Way and as I was going to say I'm a fertile vampire."

The classroom went completely quiet, the look on Stuart's face was the best thing he had ever seen. His face had gone deathly pale as he realized what he had done.

"Oh, Stuart, I be sure to tell Gerard you're going to beat him up, he wanted to know your name anyway after he saw I had a black eye. Said something like when he found out who hit me that they would be begging for death and now I know your name Stuart Harding." Frank grinned, going to sit down. He felt slightly guilty that he enjoyed that but damn.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven.

It was only a few minute after Frank's little run-in that Ryan came bouncing into the class room.

"Hey Frankie" Ryan smiled, waving slightly effeminately at Frank. Frank smiled, waving back. Ryan came over, sitting in the seat next to Frank, smiling as he looked behind him at the jocks who were still sitting in some short of shock.

"What's up with them?" Ryan asked, putting his lap top on the table and opening it.

"Well, after Stuart pointed out that he was going to beat up a little fag like me, I pointed out that I'm a fertile male vampire." Frank grinned knowing he was taking some perverse pleasure in all this. "I also pointed out that Gerard had said when he found out who gave me a black eye he was going to make them beg for death, and guess who it was Ryan? Yes, Stuart."

Ryan smiled sweetly, turning round and looking at the group behind them, before standing up and walking over.

"Oh dear, Stuart I do hope you've written a will, because seeing as my boyfriend is best friends with Gerard, I know he's mightily pissed that his chosen mate has a black eye. You do know Gerard Way right? Scary mother fucker, collects medieval torture devices and uses them." Ryan laughed as if he was having afternoon tea with Stuart and his lackeys. "Yep, are pretty much fucked Stuart since Frank is pretty much a Way now and you gave him a concussion you know. You are fuckey, fuck fucked."

Stuart wanted to cry as he listened to Ryan. He knew that when Gerard caught up with him it was over. He had heard rumors about what happened to the jock that who had hit Mikey Way. It was said that when Gerard and Bob had finished with him that he was pretty much nothing more then a stain on the floor, it was bad enough that he hit fertile, never mind that he just hit Gerard Way's lover.

Gerard had turned torture into a art form. He looked at the boy in front of him and wanted to turn back time, Frank looked so small and sickly and normally it went through the school like wild fire if a new vampire was starting. He just wanted to have some fun, and taking his aggression out on someone different from him seemed like the perfect idea.

Now he had pretty much signed his own death warrant. There was a vampire law which stated that any human who hurts a fertile, the fertile's mate could punish the human in what ever way they saw fit, and that included death. If the fertile didn't have a mate, it fell to any member of the fertile's family to do the deed, and Stuart knew a vampire's family could mean nothing more than the gang they hung about with at school.

He looked up as Ryan who had since sat back down turned back around to him, before flipping open his cell phone.

"Stuart, just phoning Gerard. Oh and Cherry sweetheart and your properly going down too you're Stuart's girlfriend and us vampires are like that. Sorry honey."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Ryan had barely put his phone down when Gerard came walking calmly through the door, his eyes blazing as he looked at Stuart. It was the only sign he gave that Stuart was in deep shit.

Gerard walked over to Frank and sat on his desk, reaching over to caress Frank's cheek with the back of his hand. He looked up when he saw that Stuart was making a move to run.

"SIT!" He barked and such was the command in Gerard's voice that Stuart did it instantly.

"Now my love, who was it that hit you?"

"It was Stuart Harding." Frank answered watching as Gerard's eyes darkened until no white was showing, only black. His breath quickened as the beast took over Gerard, he felt butterflies in his stomach which caressed his insides erotically.

Gerard stood and walked over to Stuart, the pure power of the aura of Gerard's inner beast oppressing the room with dark rage. The humans were cowering in fear but Frank felt on the verge of orgasm.

Frank looked over at Ryan who was biting his lip and his eyes were half closed, before looking back at Gerard who pulled his fist back and hit Stuart, knocking him out.

"Love, do you want to watch this scum in agony?" Gerard turned, looking at Frank.

Frank's mouth opened slightly before he nodded that yes, he wanted to see it.

"Come here." Gerard demanded and Frank did as he was told before he was pulled into Gerard's arms. He moaned as Gerard roughly pulled Frank's head back by his hair before Gerard's tongue plunged into his open mouth. It wasn't at all like the kiss in the vampire house, this kiss dominated Frank completely, he could do nothing but cling onto his mate, he could feel Gerard's hardness grinding against him, then Gerard pulled away. Frank fell against him fighting to catch his breath.

"You will get what's coming to you later, my love, but first it's time to take care of Stuart."

Stuart was roughly tied up and man-handled into the back of a van, his mouth taped over with tape. He was beginning to come round and Frank could see the panic in his eyes.

He looked over at Gerard who was making sure the ropes were tight and digging in painfully on Stuart's wrists. Frank blushed as Gerard looked back at him and ran his tongue over his fangs.

Frank remembered what they felt like against his lip and he wondered what it would be like to properly be bitten. To feel those razor sharp fangs deep in his throat, to feel Gerard drinking from him… and that thought made the butterflies come back. He came out of it when the back of the van's doors slammed shut.

Gerard walked over to him and took him in his arms again, his masterful hands squeezing his buttocks.

"You were so turned on back there, weren't you?" Gerard growled, his hands going under Frank's t-shirt.

"Yes…" Frank sighed as he felt Gerard's nails drag down his back.

"It's the rage, any fertile caught in the aura will get aroused, but for a fertile to feel it from their mate, it's a hundred times stronger, and for an Entwined couple… well, I think you swooned for a few minutes." Gerard whispered, then his fangs were at Frank's throat and bit deep.

Franks head fell back, wanting more. It felt like heaven and at that moment he wanted nothing more then for Gerard to take him up against the van. He moaned as Gerard pulled away, briefly kissing his lips.

"It's said that you can tell how a vampire makes love by how he kills his prey. That maggot, my sweet, will take hours, maybe days to die. And as for you, my love, I will build up the pleasure slowly, after I dispose of the maggot I will spend all day and night on you, making the pleasure reach higher peaks." Gerard rasped, licking the blood away from Frank's throat before opening the door and helping him into the van


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Ryan watched as Gerard dragged Stuart out of the class, Frank followed close behind him.

Gerard had turned back to him, "Ryan sweet heart tell Bob to get over to my place if he wants to have some fun."

Ryan had nodded picking his cell phone back up and calling his boyfriend. He looked back at the jocks and smiled, it would have seemed angelic to anyone that didn't know him, he so enjoyed watching as Bob beat some human to a pulp.

"Ryan please, we didn't know, please." Cherry was sobbing now, and Ryan thought even if he wanted to stop this, which he didn't, what did she expect him to do.

"Cherry honey shut the fuck up." He said a cold light entering his eye's standing and walking out the classroom. Cherry was close behind him pleading with him but Ryan just carried on walking, when in her desperation she grabbed him and spun him round.

"What the fuck? Get off me bitch." Ryan swore looking up as the other jocks came out the class.

He pushed Cherry off him going to walk off, when one of the jocks grabbed him and pushed him against a wall.

"What the hell? Are you stupid or something." Ryan tried to push the jock off of him but he was a big fucker.

"Now Ryan you're going to tell your clan to lay off us right." The jock said grabbing his hair.

"What? Get off me." Ryan sneered then screamed as the jock twisted his arm behind his back, "Ow you hurting me, get off."

"Darren what the fuck, get off him." One of the other jocks said in a panic.

"Well the way I see it we safe as long as we got Ryan." Ryan struggled against Darren.

"Darren fuck we can't kidnap a fertile."

"Yes we can." Darren sneered twisting Ryan's arm a little harder. Ryan whimpered thinking Darren was going to break it any minute. True he would heal a lot quicker then a human but it was hurting, then all of a sudden Darren was pulled off him and thrown against the opposite wall. He turned round, and he could feel the rage coming from Bob.

Screams filled the corridor as Bob lay into the group. His killing tactic different to how Gerard would kill his victims. Gerard would favor killing his prey slow but as Bob demonstrated he preferred to totally rip his victims apart.

Ryan watched wide eyed as blood splattered the walls, as he heard bone's braking. It took less then ten minutes but in that times limbs had been ripped from bodies and they was all dead.

"God, you killed them all." Ryan gasped a little shocked meeting Bob's now black eye's.

"It would seem like it." Bob growled his voice sounding more like that of a wild animal.

"Bob?"

"Yeah."

"Please fuck me."

Bob growled before turning to Ryan and half lifting him, half dragging him into the old school gym.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Frank sat in the van, he could here Stuart's muffled screams, he looked behind him to see his past tormenter struggling against the ropes.

Gerard look behind him sneering slightly before reaching into his glove apartment and pulling something out. Frank was a little shocked to see that he had a electric phaser, he watched as Gerard shocked Stuart with the device making the jock scream and spasm. His all body jerking against the tight ropes.

"Now shut the fuck up maggot." Gerard spat. "Fuck I don't want to be listening to that scum… Frankie honey do up your seat-belt."

Frank instantly did as he was told, and sighed slightly as he felt Gerard's hand go to his thigh squeezing slightly.

"You're such a good boy." Gerard smiled before reaching over and kissing Frank, before pulling the van out of the school's car park.

It didn't take long for the van to pull up outside an imposing looking house. Frank looked up at the three stories as Gerard walked around van opening the door for Frank.

Frank felt slightly dizzy when Gerard helped him down. His head had started hurting slightly again.

"Are you alright baby?" Gerard asks wrapping his arms around Frank's smaller frame.

"My head…" Frank sighed resting his head against his mate broad shoulder.

"I think your properly still slightly concussed, I know you properly think you shouldn't sleep but your not human. You're a vampire and a sleep will help you heel, I'm going to take you for a lie down." Gerard said his eyes full of concern as he looked down at his lover, before lifting Frank and carrying him into the house.

Frank closed his eye's as he was carried up the stares to Gerard's bedroom and was lain down onto a king sized four poster bed. He felt his eye's closing as Gerard kissed his forehead, tenderly stoking his face.

'Now sleep my love." Gerard smiled gently down at him.

Frank suddenly sat up looking slightly panicked. "Gerard I need to go home, Terry, my foster parent will be going crazy."

"Frankie they have already been informed that your not going back there, your home is here now. There's already someone over there collecting your belonging. A vampire shouldn't be living with humans and beside's a fertile's place with his mate." Gerard said carefully pushing Frank back before covering him with a blanket. "Now my love I have a little business to take care of. Don't worry I will save the main show for you."

Gerard eye's darkened sadistically as he opened the back of the van looking down at Stuart. He roughly ripped the tape away from Stuart's mouth, sneering as Stuart started sobbing.

"Oh shut up scum, do you think your tears will effect me in anyway. Did you stop when you made my Frankie cry? No I don't fucking think so."

"We didn't know, honest we wouldn't have touched him if we knew he was a fertile." Stuart cried.

"Well that makes it better does it? You gave my mate a concussion and you expect just because you didn't know that I would let you go. Oh Stuart, I'm Gerard Way, also commonly known as The Psycho Goth. You know what I'm going to do to you? I'm going to make you into a pain slave, oh how I'm going to make you scream."


	11. Chapter 11

Ryan lay against a pile of gym mats, close to passing out. Bob had thrown him down threatening to "fuck him into the floor," and Bob had certainly carried that threat through.

"Oh, Bob… Fuck… Bob." Ryan was moaning as Bob rammed in and out off him roughly. His legs were over Bob's shoulders, and Bob was holding him down by pinning his hands to the mat.

Ryan had lost count of the amount of times he had came but when Bob lowered his head and bit into his exposed belly he came for the last time. For a moment he swooned under Bob, only coming round when he felt Bob coming deep inside him.

He lay there limply, as Bob picked up their clothes. There was a part of Bob that wanted to cuddle with Ryan but seeing as they were in the school gym, someone sooner or later would come in.

Bob grinned as he picked up Ryan's t-shirt. He had pretty much ripped it to bits so he picked up his own hoodie and threw it at Ryan.

"Sorry babe, but you're going to have to wear that, your t-shirt is fucked." Bob grinned, watching Ryan pull the hoodie on. He liked to see Ryan wearing his clothes, Bob loved the way they swamped Ryan's petite frame.

Mikey smiled as he saw Gabe Saporta walking down the corridor, he looking down and smiled shyly as Gabe stopped in front of him. There were only two teachers in the school that were also vampires, and Gabe Saporta was one of them.

"Hello Mikey. How's my favorite student today?" Gabe said, looking down at Mikey.

"Gabe, how can I be your favorite when you don't even teach me?" Mikey said, looking down coyly as he leaned back against the wall, the teacher smiling and placing his hand above Mikey's head, leaning forward.

"I don't have to teach you for you to be a favorite Mikey. Why don't you come along to one of my lessons your brother aced? He was one of my best students." Gabe said, lowering his hand onto Mikey's shoulder and lightly squeezing.

"Gabe, I'm a fertile…" Mikey giggled, loving the feeling of Gabe's hand on him.

"I know you're a fertile… And what a pretty one." Mikey rolled his eyes but he loved every minute of Gabe flirting with him.

"Gabe, fertiles don't take lessons in advanced torture. If you wanted to teach me, you should have been a art teacher." Mikey grinned, ducking under Gabe's arm and walking off. He was aware the Gabe was watching him, and as he turned back he saw Gabe running his tongue over his fanged teeth.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve. 

Gerard smiled as he entered his bedroom a few hours later to the sight of Frank sleeping in his bed. He had to admit, he had never seen a more beautiful sight. 

Frank's pale limbs were making a stark contrast with the black and burgundy sheets that covered the wrought iron bed. He sat on the bed, just watching his mate sleeping before reaching out and softly brushing Frank's long black fringe away from his face. 

"Gerard…" Frank sighed as he opened his eyes , looking up into Gerard's black eyes. He found it hard to believe that he was now the mate to this handsome vampire. 

Gerard knelt astride Frank and smiled down at him. He wanted nothing more than to take Frank now, and he knew that once he was inside Frank he would be Entwined completely to him. Their souls would be joined for ever, and god, how he wanted that. 

He had promised himself he would take Frank after he had punished Stuart, but as he looked down at his mate he was finding it hard to keep that promise. Frank was lying there so passively, his large eyes looking up at Gerard with such desire, Frank was everything that Gerard ever wanted in a mate.

He half growled as Frank lifted a hand to stroke Gerard's face. He took his mate's hand in his own before kissing the palm before he sank his fangs into Frank's wrist. 

Frank gasped as he felt Gerard's fangs sink into his wrist and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. He would never have dreamt that being bitten could feel like this. The way Gerard's fangs were plunged into his flesh, he felt like he belonged to his lover completely. 

Gerard decided he couldn't keep his promise to not take Frank right now, not now the that taste of his blood ran over his tongue. 

"Frankie, get undressed for me." Gerard rasped, getting off Frank to lean back against the mass of pillows on his bed. 

Frank nodded, getting off the bed and going to pull his t-shirt off before Gerard stopped him. 

"No baby, I want you to do it slowly. Strip for me." Gerard grinned, reaching for a remote and pressing a button and instantly music was filling the room. "Dance for me." 

Frank looked down shyly before looking back up at his mate. Gerard was looking at him with such desire, he had never felt sexy in his whole life but now with Gerard looking at him that way, well, he felt like the most beautiful thing that had ever existed 

He started dancing, moving his hips to the drum beat. He looked up at Gerard whose eyes were slowly changing color again. 

Frank soon learned that a vampire also felt something like The Rage when they got turned on. The dark aura was filling the room and god, Frank felt so aroused as it surrounded him. 

He moaned wantonly, his shyness soon forgotten as he danced. His hips grinding as he removed his clothes revealing his pale skin. Before the song had finished Gerard was behind him. 

Frank's eyes closed as Gerard danced behind him, grinding his hard cock against Franks, naked behind. 

"Have you any idea what you do to me, my love?" Gerard growled as the beast took over him. "Get on the bed, pretty." 

Gerard watched as Frank did as he was told, "Get on all fours Frankie." He growled as he saw Franks, pale behind. He walked up and slapped the pale flesh leaving a pale hand mark. 

"Gerard…" Frank gasped, as he felt the stinging slap, but oh he wanted it so much. He was aware that the beast in Gerard was about to dominate him completely. 

"What, Frankie?" Gerard rasped, giving Franks, buttocks another slap. 

"Gerard, I'm still a virgin." Frank moaned, but his legs were already parting wider. He wanted this more then anything. He wanted Gerard to take him until he could think of nothing but Gerard pounding into him. 

"Well, my little Frankie, lets fuck the virgin right out of you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Frank moaned as Gerard started kissing and licking down his back, Gerard worked himself down until he reached his backside. 

"Oh…" Frank gasped as he felt his mates fangs sink into his ass. 

"You taste so sweet." Gerard growled licking the blood from his lips before coating his fingers in the red liquid, before he pushed two digits into Frank.

He loved the way Frank was making little gasps and moans. He scissored his fingers opening Frank up for something much bigger. He was finding it hard to hold back and he felt that his cock had never been this hard in his life as he looked down at the beautiful fertile underneath him.

"Gerard please… make me yours… please." Frank begged rocking his hips back against Gerard's hand. 

Gerard grinned as Frank become completely undone. He coated his large cock in Franks blood before pushing into him making his mate scream. He grabbed onto Franks hips, pulling him back before he started pounding into him. 

Gerard had never felt anything like he did now. The beast had taken over him completely and he was fucking Frank without mercy. He could hear Frank chanting his name as he was ridden hard. 

Frank fell forward as Gerard started slamming into him. His hands gripping the sheets, a part of him was thinking that this should be hurting, but all he felt was a overwhelming pleasure, he screamed as he felt Gerard come deep inside him and the feeling of Gerard's seed filling him had him coming as well.

Franking opened his eyes, Gerard was spooned up behind his strong arm thrown over Frank's waist. It made him giddy to think he was the mate to this powerful vampire. 

He sighed as Gerard pulled him closer, he felt so protected and he know that from now on no one would be able to hurt him without feeling his mates wrath.

"You awake baby." Gerard said from behind and Frank turned in his arms smiling sweetly. 

"Yeah…" He answered before they shared a slow kiss. 

"You know we better go down and see how Stuart is holding out. It can't be at all pleasant for him being coped up in a cage." Gerard laughed wickedly. 

Ryan sat on a swing in the park opposite the school. He knew school had started over an hour ago but it wasn't like he really went to the lessons he was meant to be in anyway. 

If he want into school it was to only to crash someone else's. Now though he would rather just be out here. 

He was startled as someone came running behind him and grabbed him. "What the fuck?" He swore nearly falling off the swing.

"Ha I got you good." Brendon Urie giggled jumping on the swing next to Ryan. 

Ryan started giggerling before trying to push the other hyper active fertile off the swing. They landed up chasing each other around the park before falling on the glass having a play fight.

"Eat grass." Ryan sniggered pushing Brendon face down onto the playing filed. Brendon bucked Ryan off before pinning him down. 

"Wow that is fucking hot. Don't mind me boys, carry on." They both stopped to see Spencer Smith standing there grinning manically down at them. 

"Spencer you such a perv you know." Brendon smiled getting up and wrapping his arms around Spencer's neck. 

"What's wrong with watching two hot babes wrestle, I would have made a video of it but Ryan's boyfriend scares the shit out of me." Spencer laughed, he was good friends with Bob but everyone knew that Bob and Gerard wore pretty much the alpha males at the school.

"Your not scared off my Bobby are you." Ryan grinned lying back on the grass.

"Yeah, well I'm scared of getting on the wrong side of him, he could kick my ass." Spencer answered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Frank looked at Stuart after Gerard took him down to the basement. He was in a tiny cage, unable to move his body pressed against the steel bars.

Gerard had placed a dog bowl on the floor full of some disgusting-looking slop. Frank bit his lip as his mate dragged Stuart out by his hair towards the bowl.

"Now eat, scum, and don't use your hands." Gerard barked before looking back at Frank. "I don't want him to die for a while yet. I made him a pain-slave."

Frank watched as Gerard put an iron collar around Stuart's throat. He knew what it meant, he had seen humans wearing similar collars before. They were worse off than an ill-treated dog.

Frank always remembered he had once seen a pitiful looking human with the collar on. He was chained to some railings and his clothes were rags. Frank had learned that he was a criminal and the vampire that owned him had brought him from the pound.

He was on a school trip, and as the vampire dragged him up he was slapping him into submission. His class mates had looked on in a mix of horror and fear, but Frank had felt a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was pretty much the first time he had seen a vampire in the flesh, and seeing such cruelty did the same to him as a cheer leader in a push up bra would do for the football team.

Some of his class mates had seen him staring at the scene in a way they found weird. They must of have known how Frank felt, because surely they would have seen the blush spreading across his pale cheeks. Frank hadn't understood his feelings at the time, and hadn't told anyone about what he felt when he saw the human being punished in such a callous manner.

Now he understood. It was perfectly normal for a fertile to find such things arousing. Vampire fertiles always looked for sadism in a mate.

Frank snapped back to present when he heard Stuart whimper, Gerard had tightened the collar enough to slightly choke Stuart but not enough to put him in any danger of passing out.

"Frankie, what do you say to us taking Stuart school with us?" Gerard grinned, putting his booted foot on the back of Stuart's neck and holding his head down.

"It's up to you, Gerard." Frank answered, knowing that since he had become Gerard's mate all decisions would be Gerard's to make. Frank didn't mind that, in fact he liked it.

"Yes, he will be totally humiliated to be dragged around like an animal." Gerard grinned, going over to Frank and wrapping his arms around Frank's waist. "You will enjoy watching me use the maggot as a punching bag, won't you?"

Frank looked down submissively but nodded his head that, yes, he would enjoy watching. He sighed as Gerard lifted his face and kissed him deeply, before turning back to Stuart.

"From now on your name is no longer Stuart, it's Maggot. When I ask you to do something, no matter how disgusting or humiliating you find it, you will do it, understand?" Gerard barked.

"Yes…" Stuart cowered , but his answer earned him a slap.

"It's yes master." Gerard growled, "You call me anything else and you will be punished. You do not talk unless you are talked to, understand?"

"Yes Master."

Mikey sat in the vampire house reading when his brother came in dragging some human in on a leash.

Mikey had already heard what had happened the day before from Ryan- that his brother had found a mate, who didn't know he was a fertile until yesterday.

"Ahh Mikey, meet Frank, Frankie this is my younger brother Mikey." Gerard smiled. Mikey smiled reaching out to shake Frank's hand shyly.

"Hi." Frank whispered , sitting down. He still felt a little nervous meeting new people, but Mikey smiled warmly at him putting him at ease.

"I was going to come round to Gerard's to meet you, being I'm still living with our parents, and mom said that maybe it would be better to invite you both round for dinner." Mikey grinned before turning to Gerard. "Gerard , mom wants you both round to dinner ok."

Gerard, who had tied Stuart's leash to one of the old fashioned radiators as if it was the most normal thing in the world, turned back.

"Yeah, sure, tell him we will be round about six." Gerard said, sitting down and putting his arm around Frank.

Frank couldn't help but notice that the other vampires in the house didn't even look at Stuart. It seemed to be a perfectly normal thing to witness.

"Yeah, our mom Dru is a male fertile too. Gerard doesn't live at home because dad was so proud of him when he passed advanced torture with the highest marks the school had ever seen, he bought him a house. His marks were in the top three in the whole country." Mikey said.

"Dad wants me to be a Dominator like him, and I got to admit, punishing the scum in the pounds sounds like a pretty good job."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fithteen

Frank smiled as Mikey offered to introduce him to his friends who he was meeting down the mall.

In the small time Frank had learned what he was he understood that he wanted to have complete control over him, so he turned and asked Gerard before he agreed with Mikey.

"Gerard can I go please." He said looking at his mate.

"Yeah sure, a fertile needs other fertiles as friends." Gerard smiled getting a few twenty dollar bills out his wallet and handing them to Frank. "Make sure you get something to eat ."

Frank smiled sweetly at his mate "Thank you Gerard."

The mall wasn't that far from the school and in the time it took them to walk there Frank and Mikey had become good friends. They loved comics and shared the same tastes in a lot of things.

Frank was happier then he had ever been, he had never had a proper friend before, not since Simon who half way through second grade had decided that he was weird. Now Frank was learning that he was a pretty normal fertile, and as they walked by a group of vampire youths quite hot looking.

One of the youths came running over, his hair was jet black and his arms wore covered in tattoos.

"Hello Mikey Way, and can I ask who this pretty little thing is." He grinned looking Frank up and down.

"Hi Pete, this is Frank and before you get any ideas he's my brothers mate." Mikey said rolling his eyes. "Frank this is Pete Wentz."

"Gerard is very lucky. If I had a mate like you pretty I would keep you tied to my bed." Pete grinned predatory.

"Ignore him Frank, he's always trying to get into some ones pants." Mikey laughed playfully pushing Pete.

Frank smiled as Pete started laughing, "Mikey not always, I spent a month with my aunt in the summer, god it was awful there wasn't any vampires for miles let alone a fertile. Then there was this human girl who kept flirting with me, well after a week of nothing I landed up biting her. Of course I never had any complaints from a fertile when I bit them, but she was boo hooing her eyes out. Stupid whore why flirt with a vampire and not want to get bitten." Pete shrugged.

"I know the way you bite Pete, your not exactly delicate." Mikey laughed, in fact a few years ago he had, had first hand experience of Pete's bite. He was what was commonly known as a fang fucker. He would sink his fangs in and keep biting the same spot over and over, moving his fangs in and out until the wound was ten time the size as a normal bite.

Mikey had to admit he liked being fanged fucked, as did many fertiles. It was classed as being a little kinky but it was a common kink, it hurt slightly but Mikey didn't mind a little pain. He could imagine what it would be like if a human want through it, especially if Pete wasn't holding back.

"So Frank how long have you been seeing The Psycho Goth." Pete said looking back at Frank.

"The Psycho Goth?" Frank said a little confused as he was yet to learn that, that was a nick name Gerard had picked up.

"Oh that's Gerard's nick name. Bob is also known as Ripper and Pete is also known as The Hell Jester." Mikey smiled as they started walking again, Pete following them, "Unless your Patrick Stump who calls Pete, Peter Panda." Mikey started giggerling. Patrick Stump was a lot younger and the kid had a massive crush on Pete.

"In a few years I might consider Patrick, at the moment he still goes to bed with a cuddly toy."

"Pete how do you even know that?" Mikey asked shocked.

"His brother told me, and he still plays with dolls, mind you a fertile that plays with dolls means there effeminate, I like that. Anyway as I was saying how long have you been seeing Gerard?"

"Only since yesterday, I didn't even know I was a vampire until then. I was fostered out and I been living with humans, then yesterday I met Gerard and I relished we wore Entwined." Frank answered running his hand a little nervously through his hair.

"Fuck that sucks, living with humans must have been wack. Well your with vampires now and as I'm sure your learn we look after our own. We keep little fertiles like you pair safe that's why I'm walking you to the mall, I take it it's where your going."


End file.
